<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onslaught by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913989">Onslaught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Guerrilla Fighting, I meant dumbassadoor, Ministry Bashing, Ministry is corrupt, Multi, Obligatory fuck JK Rowling as a transwoman, Oh, Pureblood brainwashing, Sanctuary, Snape Bashing, Soulmates AU, Themes of Asian Arts, Triple pairing because rarepair, War, Weasley Bashing, at war, because apparently I can't do without it., fuck dumbledore, slash pairings, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those years ago, Harry Potter went missing, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Britain is getting worse day by day. Voldemort lurks around every corner. The purebloods begin their hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Harry Potter and Cho Chang, Harry Potter and Colin Creevey, Harry Potter and Dennis Creevey, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - Relationship, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still. Everything was silent, and not a thing moved. Debris stabbed through the roof of the Godric's Hollow house. Two men stood petrified outside the house. "Merlin..." Remus breathed, rushing towards the house with his companion. <br/><br/></p><p>"Lily! James!" Sirius roared as they dove over the wreckage of the door, stopping short when they saw their friend, eyes dark, the light vanished from them as his raven black hair mopped the floor. <em>"Oh God!"</em> Remus wept, falling to his knees over his friend, no, his brother's corpse. Sirius felt numb, a lump caught in his throat. There was residue on the walls, James's back was splattered with his blood, plaster embedded in it. Something shook in him, buzzing like a thousand lightning bolts.</p><p>A cry rang from upstairs. Sirius' eyes sharpened. <b>"Prongslet!" </b>He roared, charging upstairs, stopping short at the sight as he fell back. "Oh, no!" Lily's sallow face gazed back at him, her neck twisted at an entirely <em>wrong </em>angle. "Lily!" He cried out, rushing into the room, meeting Harry's tear stained gaze. "Harry, you-you're alive!" It was only then he noticed the bleeding mark on Harry's forehead. Shaped like a lightning bolt. He felt sick. "Remus!" He called down, waiting until his friend met him. <br/><br/></p><p>"Sirius, what-" He broke off with a sob wrenched from his lungs, fists clenching and unclenching as the two shook rapidly, unrestrained magic pouring from the two. <br/><br/></p><p>"We-we need to get Harry. Get him somewhere safe." Sirius stammered, wringing his hands until an idea came to him. "Potter Island. It's out along the Caribbean Coast, no-one would think to look for us there." He hurried, Remus nodding along in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"It's warded to the teeth, Sirius, that's brilliant! The-the Crystal Tree! Oh Merlin, that's the plan!" Remus could kiss him, instead wrenching Harry from the cot. "We have to go before Dumbledore gets here. We can't allow him to get his hands on Harry. We'll get in touch with the Longbottoms too, take Neville there, we can't take <em>any </em>chances when it comes to that bastard." Taking Sirius' hand, he felt the tug in his gut as they Apparated away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dumbledore looked upon the destroyed house, tutting. "So, Tom got the Potters too. Unfortunate." He analysed, stepping through the threshold. It really had been a nice house, the only time he'd visited. Shame, really. They really needn't have died, but he needed Harry. <br/><br/></p><p>Looking down on James, he hummed thoughtfully. "Effective use of the Bombarda charm, Tom." He murmured, stepping over the body to head upstairs. Lightning blasted through the air, a roll of thunder crashing over the village, shaking the house slightly. Dumbledore supposed it was an omen, stepping into Harry's room. "Oh, Lily. If only you weren't such an <em>annoying </em>thorn in my side, maybe you would've lived." He mused, looking to the cot, his expression hardening. "<em>What.</em>" His voice dripped with barely restrained venom as he picked up the note in the cot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Dumbfloor,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It has come to our attention that you intend to conspire against the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, to use Master Harry Potter as a chesspiece in your game. Messrs Moony and Padfoot will not stand for this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have committed grievous acts against the House, and so for Harry's protection we have Vanished. Make no mistake, given time, you will pay. Whether it be by us, or a friend, we expect your actions to come back tenfold. As the muggles say 'Karma's a bitch.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On that note, don't bother turning to the Longbottoms. You won't get your hands on either of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This message will self destruct in five seconds on reading.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salutations,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moony and Padfoot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Albus screeched in rage as the letter burned, catching his sleeves of the outrageous blue robes he was wearing caught fire, stamping it out. He could feel his blood pressure rising by the minute.</p><p>"<b>Fucking Black.</b>" He growled, Apparating away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius, Remus and Harry appeared in a lovely, open spaced room, with sun beating down through a large window, Remus taking Harry. "I'm gonna get him medical help, close that wound. You go get the Longbottoms. Now!" Remus urged, rushing Harry away as Sirius acknowledged him. They had no time. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius bent down by a fireplace, throwing Floo powder in. "Longbottom Manor!" As the fire blazed green, Sirius bound through. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was devastation. Sirius had exited through the portal to destruction. "Sirius!" He heard, rushing forwards to the noise. What he saw made him stop short. "Oh, Merlin!" He sobbed. Augusta Longbottom kneeled, Neville in her arms. She kneeled over the comatose bodies of Alice and Frank. As far as Sirius could see, they weren't dead, their eyes blank.</p><p>"That Lestrange <em>bitch. </em>She tortured them into catatonic states." Augusta sounded broken, her fury straining her voice. Sirius ground his teeth, looking down. "Augusta. We need to burn the place down and go. It's time for Sanctuary." At that, Augusta drew up, nodding shortly, drying her tears. "I'll follow."</p><p> </p><p>Standing at the fireplace, they took one last look at the place, the Floo still active. Augusta stepped through, Sirius carried Alice and Frank over his shoulders, holding out his wand, tears glinting in his eyes. He could barely hold together, his knees buckling underneath him. "<em>Fiendfyre." </em>He whispered, a blazing dragon scorching from his wand, and with that, he retreated.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the Island, things had calmed down. "Longbottom Manor." Sirius spoke. The fireplace pinged. "That connection is unavailable." Sirius huffed acceptingly. "Good. Shut down all outside connections. No-one in or out." He spoke, feeling the connections sever.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to check on Remus and Harry. He'd placed Frank and Alice in the Infirmary, keeping them supplemented with automatic household charms which would keep them fed, cleaned and healthy while they were catatonic. <br/>He found Remus cuddling Harry, the blood now cleaned from his forehead. "How is he, Moony?" Sirius asked calmly. It felt as if he spoke another word, he would break. Remus swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up to his boyfriend. "He's asleep. Paddy, we lost so much." Sirius brought Remus' head to his chest as they looked over Harry. "I know. What matters now is keeping Harry safe. The DEs are scattered, Voldemort seems to be gone, and the war is almost over. It's just cleanup left now."</p><p> </p><p>Augustus soon appeared from the doorway. She looked over to the two men, then down to Neville. Deciding, she approached. "These two deserve to grow up together." She stated firmly. Sirius nodded, his face hardening. "They have to. The war won't be over for a long time, and even then, pureblood culture will take over. Even we can't stop that happening. The Potter inheritance is now locked until Harry turns of age. The problem is releasing the Trace."</p><p> </p><p>Augusta nodded along. "The Muggleborns will be in great danger. I can get in contact with Minerva, maybe?" Sirius shook his head at the suggestion. <br/><br/></p><p>"No. Minerva worships Dumbledore, we can't risk it. We need someone on the inside." He stated. Augusta agreed. "And what of the Changs? The Book of Souls has added Harry and their daughter, as well as another girl to it as a triple pair. This has not happened in years."</p><p> </p><p>Remus answered. "We find the Granger girl. We contact the Changs. Akio told me they managed to escape out of the country. They're holing down in China for now, but we'll need to find whoever is linked to Harry and bring their families in. Innocent people will be hurt, and there are too many wildcards in this war. And believe me, just because the physical war may die down, it won't end until magical Britain catches up with the rest of the world."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And so it was that the soulmarks of Harry, Cho and Hermione came to be. Their link would grow more powerful before the Tug would bring them together. Fate is set, it is inevitable. But until next time, dear Reader.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Comes Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deals are made. Dumblefore gets another spanner in the works.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, Ai, it should be fine for you to come through right about now, but be quick, because the Floo connections. It's dangerous enough as it is nowadays, go, go!" Sirius hurried, pulling Akio and Ai through, their baby girl swaddled in Ai's arms as Sirius locked the Floo connections.</p><p>It had taken three days to get a connection to the Changs' residence, and by then, the Daily Prophet had released a new hit piece.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                       The Daily Prophet</p><p>
  <em>It is to my great disappointment that I must report the death of the Potter Family. Head of Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Albus Dumbledore confirmed with great sorrows, "I came across their house destroyed. To my horror, the house had been destroyed, but in turn, Harry Potter, their son, destroyed Voldemort completely using the Killing Curse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This reporter wonders how such an impossible feat was managed, a complete deflection of the Killing Curse! But finally, the Wizarding War comes to an end after years of horrific fear, and the trials of captured Death Eaters begin in days, to many's great pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, rejoice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other news, the disappearances of Sirius Black, Alice, Frank and Augusta Longbottom as well as the Changs causes great concern for the Wizengamot, the three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses being lost making a big gash in the power structure. Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge comments on this. "Wizarding Britain is taking heavy losses, the House of Potter being wiped away has the gold reclaimed by Gringotts! These filthy animals take our gold with no recompense! It should go to the people!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does this sound like a sane worker to have in office over the next few years? Only time will tell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now, reparations have only just begun, and wizards and witches alike are warned from partying in the streets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helena Duvais.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true what they say, Sirius? Are the Potters dead?" Akio asks desperately, looking one of his dearest friends in the eye. Sirius's shoulders droop. "Harry is alive. Dumbledore lied at that, but Lily and James... they're gone, Aki." Sirius murmured, feeling Akio's arms slip round him as Ai stands to her husband's side respectfully. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. Cho, she has Harry's mark on her arm, his name, and another girl's name and mark. She's soul-bound!" She hurries out rather excitedly. Sirius nods quickly, bringing them through.</p><p> </p><p>Dawn only just begins to break through the mansion windows over the ocean as they sit in one of the living rooms. "So what happens now?" Akio asks. Remus soon comes in, holding Harry in his arms. "We train, we get ready. I'm off to Gringotts today to assert Harry's guardianship, and organise the will reading. We can't let the old fool get his hands on Harry at any cost. Head him off." Remus explains, Ai gasping. <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, is that him? He's adorable!" She exclaims, looking at his curly black hair, noting a red looking bolt on his forehead. "Oh, poor thing! Did he hurt himself?" She simpered, looking to Remus, who shared a grim look with her. "No. We found him that night, that scar bleeding all over his cot. Something happened where the Killing Curse rebounded off of him. Lily... we think she may have used Potter Blood Magic to protect him." He explained, Akio jumping in.</p><p> </p><p>"That would make sense, most of Britain has completely forgotten about magic as it used to be. It's almost as if it's being censored on purpose! Magic in itself is all about intent, so technically-" </p><p> </p><p>"Magic can be crafted and utilised in so many different ways, you could potentially bolster magical power through dimensions and not even exhaust one's magical core in the process!" Ai finished for him, excited about the prospect, though focusing back on Sirius and Remus, who looked amused.</p><p> </p><p>"One problem magic in Britain has, is technology. We can't get anything phone wise to work here, and we think technology resonates on an entirely different level to magic, so if we're able to imbue magic on a certain wavelength we can get it to work." Remus explains, to confused looks from Ai and Akio. "Muggles have begun to work on them, they're like little instant communication devices, you call someone and the other person picks up. It can also do a thing called text people, like writing electronic messages to people."</p><p> </p><p>Akio looks shocked, though intrigued, his mind running a mile and a minute. "That's amazing! It's like a Patronus message, but so much smaller and easier to use!" He's about to continue when Ai interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>"Moving away from that, who else is here? Can we be expecting anyone else?" She questions. Sirius takes it, standing up as he paces the floor. "Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville is here too, and we need to grab the other girl that Cho and Harry are bonded to, so that they can familiarise themselves with their bond and so the Tug. While Remus goes to Gringotts, we need some way to track that, but the Book of Registration is kept at Hogwarts, and getting in would alert Albus Bumblebore, and we don't need that hassle." He explains frustratedly, when Remus pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually... the Map! The Marauder's Map, where did we put it? We practically memorised the passageways back in the day!" Remus grinned, Sirius clapping alongside him. Akio groaned. <br/>"That bloody map allowed you to get away with so much back then. How come I never qualified as a Marauder?" He asked curiously, not without the hint of jealousy. <br/><br/></p><p>Sirius frowned. "I don't know actually. Peter.... persuaded us not to. Fucking <em>rat!</em>" Sirius screamed, upsetting Harry, who began to warble. Sirius gasped, taking him gently from Remus. "No, no, no, baby boy, come on, sleep..." Sirius hushed him gently, to a raised eyebrow from Ai. "Now that's a sight I thought I'd never see, Sirius Black being a parent." She joked, Sirius groaning as Harry finally fell back to sleep. "Please, shut up Ai! I'm gonna go grey before he's five at this rate!" He joked exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Remus checked his watch. "I need to go. Sirius, you <em>stay here, </em>got it?" He barked out, Sirius agreeing. "Of course, Wolfie, just go get it done." Sirius laughed him off as Remus headed off to the Floo system. "Hey, did you guys even clear this with Border Travel? They don't usually just let people through like that." Ai worried, Sirius wincing. "We don't know who to trust. We have to shirk that now, it's too unsafe."</p><p> </p><p>Aiko grimaced. "Then we'll need to buck up. Do you have a lab we could use? Oh, place to stay too." Aiko added on. "That should've probably come first." He frowned. Sirius clapped his hands. "Do you think we're silly? Of course we have somewhere for you guys to stay! James and I had this made years ago for just an eventuality. We planted it on one of the only Caribbean islands with a powerful ley line, which we managed to amplify by using something we call the Crystal Tree to amplify the wards, as well as adding Expansion charms to practically everywhere in the house, so it looks massive from the outside, but is practically infinite on the inside if we want to add rooms." Sirius explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense! I can practically taste the magic in this area. Why didn't you show this expertise at school?" Ai questioned. Sirius shurgged. "For one, my mother would've beaten me black and blue if I did better than Reggie, second of all, we were kind too busy being...dicks." Sirius finished lamely. Ai let out a noise of contempt. "Sirius! Language in front of the kids!" She reprimanded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron quietly, to rowdy screeches of celebration and partying. The wizarding world was finally free, for a while at least. Remus hadn't seen the pub this warm in years. Gliding through, he nodded amicably to Tom, slipping through into the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's see. One, two, three, four.." He spoke, tapping his wand on the spaces, watching as the bricks rumbled, sliding away loudly to reveal Diagon Alley in all its glory. The wreckage was minimal by now, and most shops had been repaired, though some were left derelict, their owners having abandoned them. It was quiet, with only a few people about. It was a bleak reminder of how much had been lost, a stark contrast to the Leaky Cauldron. <br/>Even so, he kept his head down, making his way through the practical ghost town as Gringotts loomed in the distance, still pearly white and untouched. <em>Goblin wards, </em>Lupin deduced. Fearsome warriors, goblins.</p><p> </p><p>Entering, it looked like business as usual. The goblins eyed him with distrust, most likely sensing the wolf in his blood. It was no-where close to a full moon, thankfully for Remus as he approached the head desk. "Hello there. I'd like to assert guardianship over Harry James Potter on authority of Sirius Black, godfather. May I speak to the Potter Head Manager please?" He bowed politely after his speaking, then looking the goblin in the eye. "May your enemies' blood flow, and may your vaults overflow with gold." He added respectfully. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ai held Cho as she entered the Infirmary. She'd left Sirius and Akio to chat, deciding to explore. Her thoughts ran rampant. She so wanted to study the tree linked to the wards, it sounded very interesting. As she entered, she recognised the Matriarch of the Longbottom House. She held a sleeping baby in her arms, like Ai. "Hello." She greeted softly, stepping closer to Ms Longbottom, who looked up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there. Are you Mrs Chang?" Augusta asked politely. Ai nodded, gesturing to the seat. "May I sit?" She asked. Madam Longbottom nodded, so she shifted into the chair next to her, gasping when she saw Alive laid in the bed adjacent to them. "That's..." Ai whispered. "I-I used to be friends with her. What happened?" She asked. Madam Longbottom cleared her throat. "Tortured into catatonia and insanity, probably. There's nothing much left but husks." Her voice sounded rough and coarse, though her resolve held steady. Ai couldn't imagine the pain they must have gone through. "And poor Neville here?" Ai probed tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Longbottom smiled easily down at her grandson. "He's all I have left now. I-I can't lose him, but I'm afraid he might lose me. I'm getting old, dearie. If I pass on, will you promise me..?" She trailed off, but Ai got the meaning, shuffling closer. "I promise you, we'll all do our best to protect your grandson." She swore. "Do you think you'd like to meet Cho?" She asked. Madam Longbottom leaned over, looking carefully down at the sleeping baby.</p><p>"She has your eyes." The matriarch commented as little Cho burbled. "Yeah. Her name's pronounced <em>qiao.</em>" She explained. Madam Longbottom hummed in recognition. "And what's your name? You're Ai, aren't you?" The woman was perceptive, Ai gave her that, nodding in confirmation. "Yeah. I'm a Magical Alchemist, my husband's an Enchanter." She explained, Madam Longbottom replying.</p><p> </p><p>"There aren't many Alchemists or Enchanters left in Britain nowadays. Ever since Albus cut off the electives those decades ago, the course has only been getting more limited." Madam Longbottom scoffed. "The purebloods found it too difficult." Ai frowned. "But aren't you a pureblood too?" She questioned. Madam Longbottom rolled her eyes. "I am a pureblood in the sense I'm born to a magical. I don't like being referred to as such. It's too... uppity."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ah, Mr Lupin, good to see you again. Been too long, hasn't it?" Sharptooth split into a long grin, Remus bowing, then shaking the goblin's hand. "I'll say, Manager Sharptooth. The war has kept us busy." Lupin explains, Sharptooth sighing. "You wizards and your wars over such petty things. Come, dear boy. You're here about Master Harry's inheritance, correct?" He questioned as Remus followed him through the hall to a private office, before sitting down across from him as Lupin took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. It should be in paperwork that Sirius is Harry's godfather, therefore making him Harry's magical guardian, correct?" Remus started straight, the only straight thing about him, Remus thought with a hidden smirk. Sharptooth hummed, drawing out a piece of paperwork from the drawers. "Ah, yes, that seems to be correct. If I may, why is Mr Black not here today?" Remus sighed. "He's at home taking care of Harry at the moment. Actually, we'd like you to come to Potter Manor with a healing specialist if you're able. The curse he got hit with has left a mark, and we're rather sure the AK doesn't leave marks." Remus requested. Sharptooth gazed up quickly, frowning darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't. When would you like us earliest?" He growled out urgently. Remus leaned forward. "If you could, two days at earliest please. We feel it's concerning. Now, would there be any way to get dual guardianship without marriage or anything of the sort?" Remus pressed. Sharptooth looked inquisitive, curious and almost invested. "Whatever for? Surely you and Mr Black are married by now?" Remus sighed. "Unfortunately not. Purebloods forbid marriage between species, and certainly werewolves. You can imagine they're not too fond on homosexual people either. So, frankly, we are forbidden at this time." Remus sighed forlornly. Sharptooth growled. "Discrimination then. See, this is why goblins aren't fond of your wizarding culture. You destroy yourselves with your entitlement. Not as if I'm making a generalisation though."</p><p> </p><p>"So, here we are. Sirius Black is now confirmed as Harry James' Potter's magical guardian, so mote it be!" Sharptooth roared, a flash of light blinding both for a second, before the deal was done. "Right. I'll be with you in two days time with a healing specialist, and be there to read out the Potter Will. For now though, you'll be fine. May your enemies' blood flow, Mr Lupin." <br/><br/></p><p>"Please, call me Remus, Mr Sharptooth." Remus bowed. "And may your vaults overflow with gold."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gears and Cogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's parents are saved. The opposition moves. The fight tames down, for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to worldbuild a bit. I've been thinking for a really long time on how to do this whole corrupt government aspect of this whole story, but I can make it work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus returned from Gringotts that afternoon, a warm aura flickering brightly as he stepped through the Floo. "Well?" Ai stood up, rocking little Cho. Sirius waited with abated breath. <br/><br/>"Sirius Black is now the appointed guardian of Harry James Potter. Within a week, the Gringotts goblins will come over to assess Harry's scar. They suspect it to be a curse one at that, so watch out for it." Remus explained, taking a seat as Sirius handed him a cup of tea. Harry lay in a magicked cot next to them, babbling peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Akio questioned, leaning on a nearby book-case, arms crossed as he took in the hot afternoon sun. "The Ministry is scattered, and we've barely just begun with the trials. I mean, Barty Crouch, Merlin's beard, that poor man!"</p><p>Sirius groaned as he dragged himself up, cracking his neck. "What comes next, is heading off any danger. Pre-emptive measures as you might call it. I'm going to go grab these Grangers, and meanwhile, can someone begin experimenting with technology and stuff like that? Thanks. Remus, I leave Harry to you, that is, if old Prongs gave you those lessons he said he would." He grinned as Remus' face went slack-jawed, wide-eyed as he looked to Akio and Ai, allowing Sirius to dash to the Floo. "Perthshire!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus glanced to Ai and Akio. "Okay, I have absolutely no clue what to do with a baby, no experience! What-what am I even meant to do with him?" He panicked, Akio gazing in amusement at his friend. <em>Clueless. </em>How in the world was Remus the smart one in the group? "We'll help you with that. A tip though? Don't panic, and roll with the hits. Explain what's wrong and what's right, sit with them, and just understand that they're kids. I promise you that." He advised, walking over to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"For now, why don't we take a walk? You can show us the Crystal Tree and we can get a feel for the wards and the ley lines." Ai suggests. Remus nods, before frowning, looking to Akio. "How in Merlin's saggy balls do you know how to handle a baby, let alone a child?" Akio reminisced softly, a blissful feeling settling in his chest. "My cousin, ah, she had a litter of five thirteen years ago. Five years ago, do you remember the 17th of November?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked back on it. "Yeah, when we got the owl mail, you were crying about something." Akio scoffed. "Yeah, they were slaughtered. Guess who by." His voice was tight with pain, Ai laying her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his arm up and down. Remus was stock silent. "Who?"</p><p>Akio shook violently. "Lucius. <b>Fucking. </b><em>MALFOY.</em>" He growled, whimpering, a loud, guttural howl. "They were his initiation kills, and the bastard left their heads on spikes outside their home. He raped her, and killed the kids before he Obliviated her, then raped her again then slit her throat." His knuckles were so white they were like paper, his eyes so dark aremus could barely glimps the bright blue that usually made them up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius stood outside the door. This was the address that he'd pushed through the ley lines. The signature was uncannily familiar. Knocking on the door, he checked his clothes. Jeans and a white buttoned up shirt. Muggles had such casual, light clothing, such a change from the stiff and prissy robes. Very good for manoeuvrability too.</p><p> </p><p>A blond-haired man opened the door, looking Sirius up and down. "Hello there. Uh, any problems, sir?" He asked politely. Sirius smiled easily, dropping his tense shoulders. "I'm sorry, is this the house of the Grangers? It's not a stretch to say your lives are in danger." The blond man swallowed, standing fully in the doorway. "By who? You?" The man's stance was ready, observant. <em>Militant. I like it! </em>"Not by me. May I please come in? Time is of the essence."</p><p>The man looked about, before stepping aside to let him in. "I'm Adam Granger. You best step into the lounge and tell us what's going on before we call the police." <br/><br/></p><p>As Sirius stepped through, a woman playing with a little girl, presumably Hermione stood up, shielding her. "Daniel, who is this man?" She questioned, her arms spread out wide. Sirius put up his hands. "I'm hear because your life could be in danger, I'm sorry sir, I didn't get your name?" He asked the blond, who softened a little. "I'm Daniel Granger. Talk." He ordered.</p><p>Sirius acquiesced, pointing to the setee. "Uh, may I?" He asked, and at Emma's affirmation, he did so. "Have you two noticed anything strange in your daughter? Like anything floating, or occurrences where something unnatural seems to happen?"</p><p>Emma looked at the man, concerned. Of course they had, her daughter had done plenty of weird things before. "Um, yeah she's made things float on account, she's shrunken sweaters and the like before. She once made a teacup dance before. What are you getting at?" She questioned. The man felt off, yet comfortable.</p><p>"This is going to sound insane. Magic is real. We call ourselves wizards and witches. For example. This is technically against Wizarding Law, but your daughter has the recessive magical gene within her. I'd like to show you something, if I may." Sirius informs, Daniel stepping forward.</p><p>"You're not doing anything to my-" He began, Sirius interrupting. "Not to your daughter. Watch." He flicked out his wand, a beam of energy flying at the table. Before Dan and Emma's eyes, the coffee table transformed into a pig! Full blown, snout and all. Emma gaped, jumping back. "Oh my God!" She shrieked in alarm.</p><p>Without further adieu, Sirius transfigured it back. "That's just a taste of what we can do. Have either of you noticed two soulmarks on your daughter's arm?" He questioned carefully. The question threw both parents off guard. "I noticed them, yes. These people named Harry Potter and Cho Chang, I think?" Daniel answered slowly. Sirius laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, Harry Potter is my godson. He's one year old. Cho Chang on the other hand is our best friends' daughter. Two days ago, something happened. A terrorist in the Magical community by the name of Lord Voldemort killed our other best friends, his parents, the Potters. His dad, James, he-he was my <b><em>brother, </em></b>and the bastard killed him. I couldn't avenge him either, because supposedly, he disappeared in the blast when he tried to kill Harry. Most of the Wizarding World think he's dead, but I have my suspicions. To add to that, the Scottish Magical School, Hogwarts has a headmaster hellbent on getting the Potter fortune. He's a Dark wizard pretending to be Light. We suspect he'll come for you if he ever gains entry to the Book of Souls." Sirius monologues, Dan and Emma becoming increasingly more concerned.<br/><br/></p><p>"So, what you're saying is, that there's this secret war that's been going on for years in secret, and magic is the centre of all of it?" Emma queries. Sirius claps his hands. "Yes! Yes! Look, I can't lie to you, it's fucked. There are these people, blood purists basically. Imagine the Nazis, but twice as bad. They believe anyone with mundane, that's non-magical people, abilities should be killed. They've inbred so much that the family tree looks like roots. It's become a shadow war for the most part. We're going to take you to Potter Manor. It's a secured to the teeth island in the Caribbean with a mansion, positioned on one of the most potent ley lines powered by the Crystal Tree. Just grab little Hermione there and grab onto me. I'll Side-Along Apparate us back to the island."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dumbledore grimaced as he glanced at the Hogwarts Registry. Three students' names had just been removed. One Harry Potter, a Cho Chang and a Hermione Granger. "So... the little shit has <em>two </em>soulmates. That's fine. I'll deal with it." He looked to Fawkes. "My dear Fawkes, would you kindly send a letter to Minister Theodore. I would like to apply one Peter Pettigrew as a teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts."</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape stood just in the entrance as he heard this. That man had led to Lily's death. He wouldn't stand for it. But, if he quit, or caused an altercation, his safety was up in the air. But how to defy them. How to get revenge?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Outburst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children grow, Ai and Akio study the Crystal Tree, and Dan has a lot of guns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally know how to phase this story. I had a vague idea of the plot and some frankly awesome points and dialogue I wanted down. So, without further adieu, behold the latest chapter of Onslaught.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is just fascinating! The tree runs deep into the roots of the land, infusing magic into its core. It's like it's pulling from an outside source way beyond this physical plane! It's pulling from an astral dimension!" Ai gaped as she turns the dial on her magnifying glass. They'd set up at the base of the Crystal Tree, and Akio was scraping samples of the bark, watching as pure magic burst off the tree every few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, it's like it's a self replenishing energy source like a battery circuit! The more power goes circulating round, the more current magic there is being fed into the wards! They double up and keep cycling like that, bolstering every few weeks." Akio comments.</p><p>Sirius had given them permission to study the tree on a strict basis that they weren't to overwork themselves in their excitement and not to tamper with any energies in the area. They'd jumped at the opportunity, Cho sitting and babbling nearby.</p><p>"Oh, Ai, look!" Akio called, pointing over to their baby girl. Looking over, Ai watched in surprise and awe as magical golden tendrils wrapped around Cho like a cocoon, the little girl clapping her hands in delight as it danced through her fingertips, mussing through her hair. "Oh, my little crow, she's linking to the energy! Her first magic." Ai squealed happily, picking her daughter up and dancing her around.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama!" Cho blabbered, both parents stopping in their tracks, dumbfounded. Ai's cheeks grew wet as she sobbed happily. "Oh my baby! Akio, did you hear that?" Ai asked softly, booping her daughter's nose. Akio wandered dumbly up to the pair, a choked cry releasing from his throat as he brought his family close. This, this was the only thing that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you three!" Their somber moment was interrupted by Sirius and Emma carrying Hermione and Harry in their arms, a soft golden glow bursting out of them, pulling them lightly towards Cho. "These two just said their first words and started pulsing with magic. Anything todo with you guys?" Sirius questioned jokingly. He then noticed the golden light whooshing around Cho happily, chuckling. "So, she's linking with the tree?" He stated, just as awed as the first time he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You knew?" Ai hypothesised, taking her daughter closer to the pair. "Of course. I saw it with Lily and James. Magic here seems to amplify the cores in magical people. Try a simple levitation spell on that leaf over there." Sirius gestured to a large palm leaf that seemed to come from the tree, an ethereal purple colour drifting off it.</p><p><br/>
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Akio intoned, pointing his wand at the leaf, surprised when the leaf jerked upwards, then when he flicked his wand, it went zooming faster than ever towards the table, knocking the folders off of it. "Akio!" Ai scolded half-heatedly, bending to pick the files up.</p><p> </p><p>"Now try it wandless." Sirius ordered, Akio and Ai turning to look at him, when he smirked. "Magic in its natural form is an essence to be used. The wand in a magical is just a focusing point, an inhibitor if you will." Sirius explained simply, raising his hand. "Also, incantations are practically school-boy level of magic. Magic is will, but it has limits. A magical core is able to latch onto dimensional energy as we've discovered, but we must stay within the natural order for fear of imbalance, as well as being careful with how we use magic." He explains, Ai latching on.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's like dimensions have certain parameters like a program and the moment we break those parameters everything glitches out and starts to fold in on itself unless the bug is patched?" Akio guessed, Sirius clapping his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! For example, different dimensions have different rules, different parameters, meaning different physics, body types, magic types! In all of them, magic is a constant." Sirius explained easily.</p><p> </p><p>All of them considered the possibilities and permutations of the dimensions and what could happen if those laws were violated, knowing that it could create a chain reaction beyond anything seen in the multiverse. The consequences would be devastating and no-one would know where it would end. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So we are all arrived then?" Lucius Malfoy questions properly, a smug grin upon his face.</p><p>The small prison cells that held them somehow allowed them to look through their bars at each other, the Ministry prison they were held in was rather comfortable.</p><p>"Funny, Malfoy." Nott grumbled from his place curled up in his cell. Lucius simply moved on, Nott being immature as always. So improper for a pureblood.</p><p>"As I was saying, we are all here, so to the first thing on the agenda, our Lord Voldemort is dead. The Potter brat killed him. We must keep the pureblood agenda going, Mudbloods must not be allowed in the magical world. I propose a council. A secret order running from the shadows, and we will rule supreme. We will keep them out, we will wall the Muggles out of our world, just like our Master Voldemort." Lucius crowed, seeing most of his fellow Death Eaters move up towards him, gaining interest.</p><p> </p><p>"If we throw enough money at certain people, we could get off without Veritaserum, and we have many men on the outside, including Pettigrew, a traitor to the Potter family." Malfoy explained easily, drawling as he spoke. "I'm thinking Undersecretaries Fudge and Umbridge. He is a bumbling fool. She has ties to the Selwyn family, and should be rather... influenced and her wealth would be a great boon to us. We shall make the Wizarding World great again. We shall train our children to be the next great Purebloods, and we shall rule Magical Britain with an iron fist, maybe even the world!" Lucius roused them as victorious shouts echoed through the prison.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold your Marks high, dear friends, for we shall take back what's ours, and the filthy Mudbloods will fear us once again."</p><p>A masked, crazed man shot up, roaring in joy. "I, Walden Macnair, lend my axe to the Pureblood movement! We will wipe out every filthy giant on this continent, every filthy half-blood and blood traitor in existence! We will find Potter and put an end to his miserable existence!"</p><p><br/>
They had no idea.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Elsewhere, Dumbledore drew up plans. How was he to get the boy to Hogwarts now? The little shit would need his guided hand if he were to die at the hands of Tom. The boy had vanished with that infernal Black, and Severus was out for blood. He had wanted Lily for his own, after ending James Potter himself, yet he barely got that pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He would need to begin influencing this year's Slytherins. He could spin the tale of Voldemort, the pureblood monster who turned the Slytherins evil, and how they could not be trusted among the three houses. The Weasleys may be susceptible towards this ideology, the Finches certainly. The Bones woman and her niece would be harder to influence. <br/>
He was the King on the chessboard, and his pawns <em>will </em>die for him. He would be the one with infinite power on this infernal island.</p><p>The two chosen children were gone. He would need to choose another successor. How about... that Zabini boy would do nicely, and for that matter, his mother was a boon with her previous husbands' dowries. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now, when to get the Potter boy and the Longbottom boy back to Hogwarts... that would be put on the back burner for now. He would have to find out how Tom keeps living. It was Dark Magic indeed, and he must see if there was a Light way to do it. He would not take a person's life just to live as a god. So unnecessary, and his future followers would see him as the Leader of the Light.</p><p>For the Greater Good.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIVE YEARS LATER...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minnie, come on!" A six year old Harry sped down the hallway as Hermione chased after him, giggling as she went. "Harry, slow down!" She whispered as they tried to be quiet, Cho following up the back. "Guys, if we get caught, it's all your fault!" She hushed out as they sped quietly down the halls towards the door. "It's the stars, Cho, they're so pretty, come on!" Harry encouraged as they raced through the mansion. They'd left Neville behind because he was too anxious to come, though he said he'd look out for them. Neville had become a brother to all of them, protective, yet anxious due to him wanting the adults to keep liking him.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside, they marvelled at the pink glow from the true, the dust particles in the air hovering around them as they marvelled at the sky. "It's so pretty!" Cho marvelled. Hermione took her hand. "I-I read in a book that in the clouds is a-a atsphere! It keeps all our air in!" Hermione stated excitedly, Harry looking over to her in awe. "Really? That's so cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you kids doing out?" A soft voice asked from beside them on a bench. Cho shrieked, hiding behind Hermione. "Their fault!" She blamed, Hermione pulling Cho back to her side. Harry looked sheepish as Madam Longbottom chuckled softly. "Hi Nana Longbottom. I'm sorry." He apologised. "I asked them to come look at the stars with me." He explained sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense younglings. You know your godfather and your parents don't mind you staying up as long as you're healthy about it. I rather wish Neville had come out with you." She sniffed. "He needs to learn that grown-ups aren't everything. I'm glad you're with him to help. Make him brave, children." She advised softly. Harry perked up, puffing his chest out. "He'll be brave! And he'll join me, Hermione and Cho in being brave!"</p><p> </p><p>Madam Longbottom looked up to the sky. "Do you miss your parents Harry?" She questioned kindly. Harry, Cho and Hermione stood closer together as Harry looked pensive. "Sometimes. But Papa Sirius and Daddy Remus say that they love me a lot, and that they're sad they can't be with me." He answers. Madam Longbottom moves over on the bench to fit the three children. "Come little ones, sit."</p><p> </p><p>As they did, Madam Longbottom kept gazing at the stars. "Do you know what your grandfather told me once? Everyone who passes watches us from the stars, and that we carry a piece of them within you. Can you feel it, Harry?" She questions kindly. Harry thinks for a minute. "I feel warm? Is that it? Mum and Dad have pictures, but I see them in my mind. When I think of them I feel good." He wonders, Augusta pulling him in closer. "That's it. When you think of them, keep that feeling close by. It will remind you who you are, what you fight for. That is your love for your parents. Love is a weapon if harnessed effectively. You do everything you can to make things better for the ones you love." She advises sagely as Harry joins her in gazing at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you think your parents are, Little Harry?" She questions. After a moment, he points at the two brightest stars in the sky, smiling brightly. "There! The biggest ones!" He bounced ecstatically, hugging his grandmother in all but blood. She hugged him fondly as the two girls beside him gazed at the sky. "So what stops them from passing the atsphere Madam Longbottom?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Atmosphere, Hermione." Augusta corrected fondly. "They can't pass the atmosphere because they rest on a different place to us. They wait in a realm where you can run forever with your ancestors." She gazed in awe up at the sky. "When we die, do we join them?" She asked curiously. Augusta readied herself to answer the heavy question. "When you do, yes. But you won't go for a long, long time. You will live a full, happy life before joining everyone, including us up there. We will always love you children."</p><p> </p><p>They sat there for another hour before Augusta brought them to bed, snug grins on their faces as they dozed right off. "Precious children." Augusta murmured, before heading off to sleep herself.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N added a bit that I forgot)</p><p>Dan came into the common room that morning when Sirius was having his coffee with a huge golf bag full of stuff, Sirius frowning curiously. "Whatcha got there Dan?" He questioned. Dan shrugged, opening the zip. "Take a look." He said, stepping back as Sirius peered over, wide eyed. "Where in Merlin's name did you get these? This is a huge cache and you just drop it here?"</p><p>Guns. A lot of guns. That's what Sirius spied as he glanced through the weaponry, spotting at least two rifles and a Deagle. "I'm ex-military. I had Remus apparate me in, probably a crime, but what's new?" He asked sarcastically, Sirius shaking his head.</p><p>"That-wow. This should put some fear into the purebloods. But why so many?" Sirius questioned. He didn't like the glint in Dan's eye.</p><p>"Booms. Big booms." Dan explained as if that solved all the universe's problems. Rifling through the stash, he soon found out why. "An RPG? Lily told me about these, and we have an RPG? Big booms indeed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Hogwarts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time has come. The train awaits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been really demotivated for like three weeks trying to write this. Anywho, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Five Years Later</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clanging metal clashed as the two blades met, a surprised sigh as Harry and Cho fought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Merlin, Cho! Why so hard today?” Harry quipped as he dodged her katana, Cho huffing as she leapt forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You put blue hair dye in my shampoo Harry!” She taunted, meeting his blade yet again as she twirled under it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You gave me green streaks too Harry. Cho, get him.” Hermione reminded from her alchemy book, working on a feather sample from a Hippogriff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, you guys replaced the shower water with cocoa pops, what was I meant to do? You initiated this prank war!” He retorted, throwing a swipe at her side before ducking under her jab, parrying another attack before returning a hit, jumping back to avoid a harsh jab.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"No talking during a fight!" Akio's voice murmured from the sidelines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, bollocks to that Akio! You and I fought against those arses down in Worcestershire and bantered for about three hours if you remember!" Sirius called out as he observed the kids' forms, Cho was weak on her left, while Harry favoured his right too much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">With a leap, Cho dived into a shoulder roll, manoeuvring onto her feet before slashing Harry's blade out of the way before sliding onto her feet, bringing her blade to her face. "I gotcha." She teased victoriously, bringing her katana down to its sheath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Harry huffed, sheathing his katana too. "You're too good at that, you know?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In the five years the kids had grown, Harry, Cho and Hermione had studied the Tree to their best abilities, and had taken copious notes after Harry was told the story of Voldemort. The books in the Potter Library were extensive, and the theories innumerable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Ministry had begun passing laws that were bordering on discrimination, some on Nazi borders in terms of magical creatures.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sirius had heard of the remaining Irish Veela going into protection after the new laws passed in the Ministry, as Magical Ireland closed off its borders and separated themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Remember. You're going to Hogwarts this term to spy on Dumbledore and his allies. Sniff out allies for you. Neville." Remus called over to the other boy, who was working on his Herbology mixing, just as a minor explosion rocked his table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh Merlin!" Neville swore, falling on his ass as the trio headed over to him. "What happened there?" Harry looked over the scorched desk as he questioned. It was completely ruined. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'm trying to infuse myrtille wood with selky wings and bubotuber pus to create a sort of combustion fluid, like a grenade." Neville explained in frustration, Harry gazing over the remains, whistling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Looks like you succeeded." Hermione murmured, wincing at the wooden shard embedded in the book. "Those poor pages." She mourned silently as Cho looked cautiously to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"And this is our soulmate?" Cho asks Harry as she leans up to his ear. "She scares me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Harry giggles in retaliation, clapping his hands then helping Neville up. "Cho, Hermione and books are natural. Just like her being super smart!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hermione sent Cho a blinding smile as the other girl rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'm gonna go play on my broom. I'll be out on the pitch if you want me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Tonight's meeting of the Order of the Serpent is in session." Lucius' voice stated calmly, gazing around at his comrades.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yaxley, how goes the Ministry?" Lucius questioned smugly as the Tongue leaned forward calculatingly. "The DMLE are losing funding with every meeting. The Weasleys are suppressed through the blood traitor working on </span>
  <span class="s3">Muggles </span>
  <span class="s2">of all things! Fudge is putty in our hands, and with the disappearance of Longbottom, the seat has been successfully taken by you, Fangs." He hissed gleefully, his eyes darting around the room as if daring those fearing him to challenge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Macnair. How goes reaching out to the Troll clans?" Malfoy turned to the scarred heathen, who sneered, reminding Lucius of himself. "Slaughtered. They wouldn't co-operate, so we burned the disgusting things to the ground. I cannot wait until the purity of the world is upheld and those with dirty blood-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was cut off by a sudden curling around his throat as a latch bolted him to the back of the chair. The room fell silent as Lucius wiped his mouth, standing up gently from his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Walking calmly, he tapped his cane on the ground, swishing it from side to side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The echoes from the clacking sent rolls of terror jerking up the rest of the Order's spines.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Macnair." Malfoy spoke softly as he crouched down next to his comrade. "Why did you do what you did?" He looked into Macnair's eyes before noting the sweat dropping down the other man's forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I-I knew you wanted me to wipe out the half-breed sickness that they are to prevent them from spreading their inhumanity to the world, so I rid the world of a virus." Macnair justified nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Tick, tock, tick, tock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Tick, tock, tick, tock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Good man." Lucius murmured, releasing the latch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"R-really?" Macnair asked, Lucius nodding joyfully. "Of course my friend." He comforted easily, helping him up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Now, you're free to go, and I want you to keep looking out for them, got it?" Lucius ordered, Macnair nodding in relief. "O-of course my Master, I will go and see it done!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As he walked away, he felt his stomach grumble. Looking down to his hand, he screamed as he noticed his hand turning green, dropping to the floor with a thump as the puncture wound on his shoulder tore into his muscles, and soon, Walden Macnair was no more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Look upon your comrade, my friends. See what happens when one of you sets us back. Think on that."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Time to go kiddos." Sirius told the trio as they stood with their bags packed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cho, Hermione and Harry all quickly said their goodbyes before turning to Sirius." After you drop us there, we'll be out of there after a year, promise?" Harry questioned brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sirius knelt down to his level. "I promise Harry."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They took the Floo to the station, their hoods up slightly in their jackets as Harry covered his scar with a glamour charm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Right then dears, where's the platform? Nine and three quarters should do it. Watch out for the muggles, dears." A short, portly redheaded woman ferried her children to the platform.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"That's rather strange, isn't it? Why speak about it out loud?" Hermione whispered to the other two as Sirius narrowed his eyes. "She's sweating, looking around for someone. She's under orders. On the count of three, we rush straight past her and lose them in the crowd." Sirius ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Molly had taken the request from Dumbledore as a favour. The poor boy had been missing for eleven years, who knows what had happened to him. Everyone knew about Harry Potter's death, so to find out that he'd gone missing along with Sirius Black brought red flags.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt wrong about it. Dumbledore, for all of his great achievements, had been slowly losing it in her opinion. He'd sounded frustrated of all things when he talked about Harry. Maybe she could find Mr Black and have a talk with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As if on cue, he raced by with three children, ferrying them as he cast a warning glance at her. He did seem to truly care for them as they too sent wary looks their way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Something was up, and she wanted to find out what. But first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Come on Ron, you next!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As soon as the four jumped from the other side of the platform, they were engulfed in steam, Cho hissing as it got in her eyes. "I can't see!" She called out, Harry pulling her through. "That's because you're standing right in it!" He responded, laughing lightly before the trio followed Sirius through the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I wonder who that woman was." Hermione whispered to her friends as they dodged through many people as quick as they could before coming to a compartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Remember, try not to get into trouble, and if you do, don't get caught. Watch Dumbledore and shut him down at </span>
  <span class="s3">every </span>
  <span class="s2">opportunity. Listen to your teachers, and be careful." Sirius hugged each of them before sending them off. Harry hung back for a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hey Padfoot, I- what if Dumbledore tries to use the girls against me?" He asks worriedly. Sirius' gaze hardens. "Call Amelia. Explain the situation, then I'll be on my way. We'll drag you out at the first window if that's what it takes. Vice versa for if he tries to use you against them." He wouldn't dare, would he? The bastard's not </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">that </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">Dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Molly caught a glimpse of the man just as the children got onto the train, huffing. She needed to get her kids onto the train before it left without them. "Ron, make sure Scabbers stays in your dormitory at all times, Fred, George, cause trouble and I </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>will</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">know!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As soon as she waved her kids off, she caught Sirius walking by. He glared at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Any reason you were calling out in broad daylight in front of No-Maj about the platform? Specifically looking at us too?" Sirius questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I know who you are, Mr Black. I was doing it as a favour to Dumbledore, now it doesn't seem all that clear. Harry's clearly bonded well to you, and something happened between you and Dumbledore. Care to explain?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sirius groaned, looking up to the ceiling in despair. "James, Lily, forgive me." He looked back down to Molly. "Come with me."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>